Dying Wishes
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: Everyone in this world have something or maybe things they want to do before they die, right? This also applies on our fav Ice mage
1. Prologue

**Another new fic! I am a super idiot right? Without completing my prior ones, I am already starting new ones…but I can't help it! So here it is! OOC-ness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Dying Wishes

Prologue

'I knew this time will come…Now just have to do some last things before my time comes to a final end. So what things should I do? Something charitable? Nope, super boring and not my type. Robbing? Bad idea, I don't want to spend my last days in jail. Flirting with the girls? But I don't want to be Loki part 2. Something else….Drink with everyone else? It isn't that much of a bad idea but..I don't want to accidentally blurt my heart's condition to them..so this isn't good for now either. Urgh! This is frustrating! I was having so many ideas just days ago and now all of them seem bad! Wait a sec…! This is awesome! I can do everything! I am such a great genius! So on my way to guild!' I thought as I climbed my way down from the hospital bed as my doc entered.

"Ah, Gray kun, you seem high in your spirits today" the doc said as he finished the papers of my discharge, after all who will want to end their life in a hospital cus I willn't.

"I have already decided what I am going to do before I die!" Gray shouted in glee, too much out of character-ly as the doctor just smiled at his patient.

"But don't exert yourself too much 'kay? It will be bad for your condition and if you feel any sting in your chest, especially from the side of your heart then-" the doctor was cut in by Gray.

"Yeah yeah I know the drill. If I feel anything out of ordinary then come back rushing to you and blah blah blah" Gray said as he just signature where it was needed. His frequent visits to hospital and his being admitting in one was a really big secret and nobody knew it, not even Makarov. He had an acute ischemic heart disease or something, he wasn't very keen on knowing about it, which was inherited by him from his mother and well his was worse and was fatal and so he was here, living the last some months or weeks of his life. He wasn't all that troubled like other people who were crying and all that that they will die and all, infact he was kind of happy to know that he can do everything before he dies.

"So, off I go!" with this Gray departed from the hospital and his little journey of new treks started.

TBC

**How was it? Good or bad? Worth continuing or not? Review! And please send ideas of what you will do if you were dying, you know your own dying wish cus this fic will contain mine ;) **

**Ja'ne!**


	2. The Beginning

**Hey guys, new chappie is here! Requested by Yuki Loxar! I am sorry in advance for any kind of mistakes!**

Dying Wishes

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Gray was lying on his bed while looking at the moon from the window near his bed. The memory of what had happened 5 months ago was still fresh in his mind as if it just happened yesterday.

~Flashback~

Gray was walking back to the guild with rest of the Team Natsu, he still haven't got the answer why it was named after that idiotic fire breather but whatever. While they were walking, the building coming into sight, suddenly a scream ripped through the atmosphere. A lady's hand bag was stolen. Without thinking much, both Natsu and Gray ran after the thief but the crowd was really dense and the thief eventually mixed up in others and so did they. Gray suddenly spotted the red capped robber and ran after him while weaving through the crowd professionally. The thief was going towards the forest and the sun was setting so if he had to catch the thief, he had to do it now. He increased his speed as they came into a place void of any people and he immediately grabbed the back of the thief's shirt.

"Give it back" Gray said to him coldly as the shivering thief obliged and gave the hand bag to him. Gray took the little red colored bag as he left the now freezing thief. He looked around to see that the forest was already filled with darkness and on the top of that, he didn't knew from which direction he had entered and from which he will be able to leave. He turned around to see that the thief had already evacuated and was nowhere in sight.

"Crap!" he cursed as he kicked a stone when suddenly he felt like a hammer was being pounded on his chest. He suddenly fell on the ground, his figures supported by his four limbs as the pounding just got worse. He gripped at the area which seemed to be the source of all this as he panted vigorously.

"What…is happening…!" he said to himself as his hands gave out from under him and he fell on the ground with a dull thud as his world blacked out.

The next thing Gray saw when he opened his eyes was some kind of ceiling. He looked around and spotted a pink haired lady and immediately recognized her as Porylushica. But this was strange, she wasn't from the ones who will take care of humans and here she was doing it voluntarily.

"Oh, so you are already awake human. Now drink this and get lost from here" she said as she gave a gooey reddish purple vial to Gray who looked at the substance with uttermost distaste.

"Don't make a face and drink it!" she ordered as Gray immediately gulped the tasteless thing down in one breath. As he finished he handed over the container to Porylushica who took it and went back while grumbling about how irritating and weak humans are and can't even handle a heart problem...Wait!

"Wait Porylushica san, what do you mean by 'heart problem' and what does it have to with me?" Gray asked, his heart pounding rapidly as the same process threatened to have another appearance.

"What do you mean by what does it have to do with you human, didn't you knew about your own ailment. Seriously, humans are worthless creatures." She started on with her rambling on humans once again as Gray was just lost in his thoughts before he inquired further.

"My ailment?" he asked as Porylushica sighed while grumbling and took a seat.

"Now don't tell me you didn't knew about the congenital disease you have, a heart disease to be more specific" she said as Gray just shook his head. She just sighed and started to tell him about her findings.

"Well, I found you collapsed in the forest and I won't want one of Makarov's brats to be left there so I carried you here and discovered you had a fever which was really uncharacteristic as you are an ice mage. I checked your blood and ran other tests till I found that you had a congenital disease, the diseases that are inherited from the baby's parents, and that also a heart one. I can't believe how were you able to live this long without any special medical attention but everything is different in Fairy Tail so this must be one of it. Anyways, I prefer if you will just go into a hospital and go out of my house human. I am telling Makarov about this as he needs to know about this and take an action soon." She said as Gray just sat silently not believing what he had just heard. Porylushica got up and started to head towards the communication lacryma when suddenly Gray grabbed her arm even though lightly because if the strength his body had lost but still it was effective and prevented Porylushica from going.

"Don't. Please don't tell anybody else." He said as Porylushica looked at him before grumbling about how humans are like this and that and blah blah blah stuff but nonetheless she agreed to not call. After regaining sufficient amount of his strength back, Gray thanked Porylushica who just shoved him out of her house. He walked back and noticed that it was already noon so he decided to go to the guild. He headed there and opened the doors when suddenly everyone grew quiet.

"Hey, did something happen? Why are you all so quiet?" he asked when suddenly a blue fur ball bolted and hugged him.

"Gray! You are alright!" Happy cried as he hugged the ice mage. Gray was slightly taken aback. He was wondering if Porylushica has contacted Master about his ailment and well he had told everyone but he was proved wrong when suddenly he felt his head hit a super hard metal and he instantly knew what or more likely who it was.

"Erza! Were you trying to kill me?! And why the heck are you all like this?!" Gray yelled, frustrated by all this when Erza answered him.

"Where were you gone Gray? We have been searching for you since this last week! What had happened to you?" Erza asked as the words 'one week' rang continuously in Gray's mind.

"ONE WEEK! SWEET JESUS! HOW IT CAN BE!" he suddenly yelled, scaring everyone even the red head.

"Gray…are you sure you are alright?" Lucy asked as gray just shook his head.

"Just tired, I think I will just go back home" he said as he departed from the guild. He was able to feel the worried glances of his friends boring into his back as he went towards his home but decided to ignore it. When he knew no body from the guild was around or will be able to see him, he changed his course towards the Magnolia Hospital. From that day onwards, his regular visits to that hell or called hospital by others started. It was really difficult to juggle through the jobs and his appointments with the doctor but he has been able to make it through till now without anybody else knowing and that was a really great feat for him.

~Flashback End~

Gray just sighed as he traced the stitches on the area above his heart, a wound from one of the jobs which had worsened his condition and left him standing on the doors of death.

"Huh, life is so unfair and fair at the same time I guess….Wait wait wait! I am not Lucy or Levy to be saying that kind of things! Ugh, I think this death thing is making me delusional." Gray said to himself as he just hugged his pillow close and tried to drift into a peaceful slumber, which was very rare for him to have one cus of the nightmares and sudden pains from his chest. But he was already used to all this so no biggie. Tomorrow maybe will be a good day.

TBC

**Was it up to your expectations Yuki-san? What do you all think about this chappie? I tried my best to explain the ailment at my best but well I am not a doc and I suck at bio so here it is. Anyways, did you all read Ch-389! Gray was just so cool! Gajeel was like 'Gotta be shittin' me….'! It was soo damn good but was short lived….Why can't he just get more show time! And his eye! God damnit his eye appeared so awesome! Just like Sauke's sharingan kinda something from Naruto! I can't wait for the next chappie already!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
